Circus
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: When Suzaku sees Lelouch sneaking out of Ashford Academy, he decides to follow him - what secret of Lelouch's will he uncover? Is there another side to Lelouch? Does Suzaku know him as well as he thinks he does? SuzaLulu, OOC, SongFic. It's not L is Zero


**A/N: **This is a fic that has been stuck in my head for a while now. It can be classed as a one-shot, but if you guys want me to write more, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or anything related to it, or the song 'Circus' by Britney Spears, and I make no profit from the writing of this story.

The club which has no name, Ru and Takeshi are mine though :P

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Warnings: **Yaoi; OOC; Lelouch's outfit (if you want a picture, look up Sakuya from Kaikan Phrase and put Lelouch's head on top instead)

**Circus**

**Chapter 1**

Suzaku stretched, rubbing his tired eyes, before closing up his homework and switching the desk lamp off. The soldier walked to the window and leaned against it, staring out into the night.

With the glow created from the city's artificial light, he could easily see most of the school grounds from his vantage point, so it was no wonder that he spotted the dark figure making their way not so stealthily from the school to the gates. Narrowing his eyes, Suzaku thought he recognised the figure, but decided to check it out anyway.

Running silently through the halls, Suzaku was able to make good time in getting to the front doors, and spotted the figure just reaching the gate to the city. Once outside, he looked in the direction that the mystery person appeared from and frowned. Only three people lived in that direction; one of them was in a wheelchair and one had the ability to be as stealthy as him. That only left one culprit, Lelouch Lamperouge, otherwise known as Lelouch vi Britannia.

At this, Suzaku hurried to the gates, not at all worried that Lelouch would catch him following, and now intensely curious as to what the former prince could possibly be up to this late at night. His first thought was to do with Zero and the terrorist group known as the Black Knights, but he dismissed it automatically; he knew Lelouch too well for it to be that, even though he knew the other teen hated Britannia after what happened to his mother and sister.

Peeking his head around a corner, Suzaku saw the now unmistakable figure of Lelouch crossing the road ahead of him, heading towards downtown; an area full of nightlife as well as danger. Even though Lelouch was wearing a long black hooded coat, Suzaku could easily tell it was him, now he was closer. After the many hours the soldier had studied the former prince without the other knowing, he knew the other almost as well as he did himself.

When he had seen Lelouch again in that truck, after all those years, a great rush of sensation had filled him up. It had happened again when they were reunited once more in Ashford Academy, and it didn't take long for Suzaku to realise he was in love with Lelouch, and that he always had been in love with the former prince. The other teen was beautiful to him, inside and out. With his genius analytical mind and attractive features, Lelouch was a dream come true, even with his lack in stamina and physical strength.

Suzaku sighed as he jogged lightly after Lelouch. That was part of the problem; Lelouch was so amazing, that he could have his pick of pretty much anyone he wanted – why would he want Suzaku? An Eleven who had killed his own father, when he could have someone like Shirley Fenette; the pretty bubbly girl already had a huge crush on Lelouch, as well as many other girls at Ashford Academy, and some of the boys too.

They were starting to enter a dubious area, so Suzaku made sure he had all of his attention on Lelouch; who was not that far ahead of him, but seemed to have no worries at all about being in such an area, as if he was familiar with it.

Suzaku's curiosity increased – where was the other teen going? And how often did he go there if he was this comfortable with the area?

Loud music could be heard every so often from up ahead and a large warehouse building came into view as Suzaku turned the corner. A long queue snaked its way from a heavy metal door, which was the origin of the music, guarded by a large bald man wearing sunglasses. Suzaku blinked as he watched Lelouch completely ignore the queue and walk straight to the door, blinking again when he saw the big guy nod and open the door as soon as he had seen the other teen. Lelouch stopped slightly and said something to what Suzaku now thought of as the bouncer, who nodded again and looked over Lelouch's shoulder, straight at him.

Suzaku fidgeted, unsure now he knew that Lelouch had noticed him following him, but as he saw the other go inside and the bouncer gesture towards him, he moved forward, extremely glad that he had changed into his casual clothes earlier. He would have looked really out of place in either his school or soldier uniform.

When he reached the door the bouncer opened it as he did for Lelouch, inciting quite a few groans and complaints from the queue, but this time he leaned forward and said to Suzaku:

"You're in for a right treat."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked, taken aback slightly.

"You'll see," the man smirked. "Head on in." He gave the shocked soldier a light push and Suzaku moved the rest of the way into the club, the music and atmosphere enveloping him.

A female member of staff sidled up to him as soon as he was inside, taking his jacket and handing him a ticket stub, before disappearing into the crowd with the long blue trenchcoat. The beat sounding in his ears had started moving through his whole body and at first he couldn't distinguish the chant a lot of the patrons had started up. Suzaku shook his head, hoping to clear it, but as soon as he did he felt as if he needed to try it again – that it hadn't worked the first time. The crowd was chanting 'Lulu!'

Looking around rapidly, Suzaku found Lelouch heading to the DJ booth and was stunned into paralysis; the former prince was wearing low slung tight leather trousers and a leather tank top just as tight that only reached to his midriff. A shoulder bumping into him jolted Suzaku back to himself and he realised he had been drooling.

Quickly wiping the saliva away with his hand, he made his way to the bar as Lelouch made his way to the centre of the dancefloor, the crowd parting before him, whereas Suzaku had to force his way through the packed bodies.

The soldier was quite glad of his strength at that moment as many were trying to make it to the bar; it had the best view of the dancefloor in the whole club except for the second floor, which was exclusively for the owner and VIP guests.

Suzaku marvelled at the sight before him; Lelouch was picking people from the crowd, obviously people he knew as he greeted them with smiles, and forcing the rest to leave the dancefloor. Most of the dancers were happy to move aside for the teen, but some; who were apparently newcomers, often made a fuss that got them glares and hostility from most of the crowd, causing them to move aside anyway.

Finally, Lelouch seemed to be satisfied and stood in the centre of the dancefloor, the dancers he had handpicked surrounding him and moving into position as if they already knew the plan. Suzaku scanned the room quickly and saw that even the bouncer had come into see and had closed the door behind him – no one else was coming in while the show was on. Their eyes met and the large man smirked knowingly at him before looking back to Lelouch. Suzaku followed his example, suddenly noticing that it had gone quiet except for the chant of 'Lulu!' that was still echoing in the area, but even that vanished as Suzaku watched Lelouch lift a hand into the air, a spotlight falling on him.

A beat filled the air, and the dancers around Lelouch started to move, but Suzaku's eyes were fixed on Lelouch, who only moved as the lyrics started flowing.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

Lelouch's violet eyes had shot up during the second line and locked onto his own emerald eyes. Suzaku could hear the lyrics clearly and they sunk into him as if Lelouch was speaking them to him instead.

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show_

The other dancers started to move in closer to Lelouch as the beat slowed down and the moves became more sensual. Suzaku was finding it hard to breathe as Lelouch stared at him while moving against two of the other dancers, one male and the other female.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

Lelouch was once again alone in the centre as the rhythm increased. Every move he made caused the dancers around him to react as if he was directing them, making Suzaku wonder if it was all rehearsed, although he knew it couldn't be; they were just all so in tune with other that they knew what to do anyway. 

_All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Lelouch lifted a hand towards him, but he was too frozen to move, something that the former prince seemed to realise as he lips turned up in amusement.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The amused smile turned into a smirk as the next set of lyrics flowed. Suzaku scowled before his breath caught in his throat seeing a change in Lelouch's eyes. His own eyes widened as the lyrics filtered into his brain.

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones thare scared _

_So baby I hope that you came prepared _

_I run a tight ship, so beware _

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots. _

_I'm like a firecracker, _

_I make it hot when I put on a show _

Suzaku slowly moved forward, other dancers from the crowd were moving onto the edge of the dancefloor as well, making it harder to move, but the soldier never lost eye contact with Lelouch.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

All too soon Suzaku found himself within arms reach of the former prince and was suddenly pulled forward into the leather-clad body of Lelouch. He stared into eyes that he now saw were lined with thick black kohl, and as he balanced himself he noticed the thick black collar fastened around the teen's thin neck, the black leather contrasting beautifully with Lelouch's fair skin.

"Dance with me, Suzaku…" Lelouch hissed in his ear, before moving backwards and into a series of graceful movements as he let himself be absorbed into the rhythm of the music.

_Let's go… (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do… (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what…?_

Suzaku felt completely out of his element, but he knew he had to try, Lelouch was asking him after all.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

He must have either been quite good or completely useless as Lelouch moved closer and started to move against him, forcing Suzaku to follow his lead. A fragile wrist encased in a leather cuff slid against his waist, as the fingers of a delicate hand bedecked with rubber and plastic bangles tangled themselves into the hair at the base of his neck.

_All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the centre of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

As the beat dissipated and the crowd erupted into applause and more chants of Lulu; Suzaku stared down into hazy violet orbs as he tried to catch his breath – a single dance with Lelouch had affected more than a whole day of training. Lelouch smiled.

"Come on, we need to talk." Suzaku nodded dumbly as Lelouch led him through the crowd, smiling and greeting many of the people they walked past, as well as signalling to the bartender, who nodded back.

Suzaku soon found himself sitting on a comfortable sofa in the VIP area, as Lelouch talked to the owner of the club. He was startled as two drinks were put down on the table in front of him. The waitress smiled sympathetically in understanding, before moving away to a small group of people nearby. Suzaku watched her go so he didn't notice as Lelouch sat down next to him.

"So…" Lelouch began, and Suzaku jumped, turning to face him with wide eyes. The other teen chuckled slightly. "You followed me." Lelouch stated; the amused smile from earlier firmly back in place. Suzaku blushed and looked away.

"I didn't know it was you at first…" he muttered. "I-I…I saw you go across the grounds from my window, but I didn't know it was you until I was already outside." Suzaku chanced a look at Lelouch, and saw him looking back at him with a soft smile on his face.

"It's fine, Suzaku. I knew you would probably follow me here one day. You and that insatiable curiosity of yours wouldn't have been able to leave it alone as soon as you knew it was me sneaking out." Suzaku's blush darkened slightly."How did you know I was following you today?" Suzaku asked, wondering how he could have been spotted so easily by a civilian like Lelouch.

"You weren't being as stealthy as you think you were." He chided. "You were so deeply absorbed in your thoughts at one point that you kicked a rock into a trash can, it made quite a lot of noise." Suzaku ducked his head as a deep blush coated his cheeks again. "That, and the feeling I had."

"Feeling?" Suzaku's curiosity was getting the better of him again.

"Yes, the feeling I get whenever you watch me." Lelouch's hand reached out and finally landed on a tanned cheek, as Suzaku stared at his best friend in fear and slight hope.

"Lelouch…" A finger was placed on his lips, stopping him from speaking. Lelouch's eyes stared into his own, searching for something, before Lelouch smiled and, leaning forward, replaced his finger with his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Suzaku." Lelouch whispered against his lips. Shocked, Suzaku did the first thing he could think of and pressed his own lips onto the former prince's. Their lips moved together perfectly in a passionate but still chaste kiss, before Lelouch pulled back for breath. "And that means…" he laughed breathlessly.

"It means that I love you Lelouch, I've always loved you." Lelouch flung his arms around Suzaku, who was surprised by the action but still returned the embrace.

The two broke apart blushing, something which Suzaku thought was adorable on Lelouch as he rarely saw it, as the sound of clapping sounded nearby.

"Good for you, Lulu." A deep voice said from nearby, and they both turned to see the owner of the club staring at them, with a slight smile on his face. The owner was a handsome man in his thirties, with messy brown hair down to his shoulders and intense cobalt blue eyes, softened by a few laugh lines. He was well built and had obviously had some form of military training during his lifetime.

"Thankyou, Takeshi." Lelouch smiled brilliantly, making both Suzaku and 'Takeshi' grin at the sight of it.

"Takeshi?" Suzaku questioned.

"Yes, that's the name I go by here. We support anonymity in this club, so anyone and everyone are free to be whoever they want or whoever they truly are." Takeshi smiled. "And you are?" "Um…" he started, but he could not think of a single thing.

"Kishi." Lelouch stated, and they both turned to him. Suzaku saw that there would be no arguing with him so he just shrugged in acceptance. Takeshi laughed as Lelouch picked his glass of water up from the table and sipped at it smugly.

"Well," Takeshi said, standing up. "I have business to get to so I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy yourselves boys."

"Goodnight Takeshi." Lelouch called after the retreating figure, before leaning into Suzaku and humming contentedly. "We should go back soon." He mumbled, rotating the glass in his hand.

"Yeah." Suzaku shifted so they were both more comfortable and rested his head on top of Lelouch's. He was loving being able to cuddle with Lelouch, not that Lelouch would probably ever admit to cuddling after this. "So, how did you find this place?"

"I'd gone for a walk, and it started raining really hard so I ran (he glared at Suzaku when he raised an eyebrow in disbelief), yes I ran, to the nearest shelter I could find. I was huddled underneath an awning for ages, waiting for the rain to lessen, but Takeshi drove past first..."

"You got in a car with a complete stranger?" Suzaku asked incredulously.

"Of course not, he just gave me directions to this club as somewhere I could dry off and wait out the rain. I just thought he had seen it as he had driven past it before, I didn't know he owned it. So when I was let in the door by Ru, that's the bouncer, even though they hadn't opened yet, I was surprised to see Takeshi already in here. I was given a spare uniform so I could change out of my wet clothes, and then Takeshi and I talked while I warmed up and watched the staff set up for the night. I wanted to help out so I did and I ended up with a part time job here doing a little bit of everything a couple of evenings a week. Then, when I came once just for fun, and I started dancing… it was amazing, like I was part of the music. Afterwards, Takeshi told me that I had people mesmerised, and that if my dancing gets those results everytime he should pay me to dance here, make it a show. I thought he was joking at the time, but it kept happening, everything else stopped when I was dancing, although I never noticed." Lelouch took a sip from the glass again. "I stopped coming for a while, but I missed it, so I now come back every so often, which usually ends up similar to tonight. I dance a couple of songs and then I come up here and watch." The empty glass was placed on the table and Lelouch closed his eyes, before leaning back into his comfy Suzaku pillow.

"I noticed, earlier, that the dancers around you seemed to know how to react to you. Do you rehearse or anything?" Suzaku questioned.

"Hm, no… I pick a new song everytime, sometimes one I've never even heard all the way through, like tonight. That's just what happens when I dance; it seems to affect everyone around me." He wriggled before settling, and Suzaku felt his breathing start to deepen.

"Hey, no, Lelouch, don't go to sleep on me… we've got to get back." Suzaku chuckled at Lelouch's sleepy pout.

"But you're comfy." Lelouch whined.

"Sorry," Suzaku stated, unrepentant, as he pulled Lelouch to his feet. "Come on, let's go." He started pulling the other teen along before stopping suddenly, Lelouch colliding lightly with his back.

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" Lelouch yawned.

"Lelouch," Suzaku began, his voice and face completely serious. "Where's the cloakroom?" Lelouch burst into laughter, before leading the way himself, giggles escaping every now and then as Suzaku followed with a pout.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review!! **


End file.
